


Explicit Shame

by InfatuatedDemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfatuatedDemon/pseuds/InfatuatedDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William T. Spears gives in to a demon's advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatsusFineAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/gifts).



> Silly smut I wrote for an amazing fan fiction writer that I admire greatly. Hopefully, it'll make them laugh.
> 
> After I wrote the first chapter, I realize how repetitive it was. It may bother some readers. Also there is more foreplay rather than sexual intercourse. I'm still working on improving on writing erotica and in general. There is a lot more room for improvement.

"So, have you given in finally?" The demon growled, pressing his broad body onto the reaper against the wall. "Huh? Finally let me fuck you? I've been waiting for this for a long while, haven't I? You'd think that red-headed nuisance would leave me alone, but I suppose he's only brought me closer to you. You came to his rescue every time- believing you'd teach him a lesson too," he smirked with a dark chuckle. "You had feelings for him, didn't you? No matter, you're mine now, aren't you?"

The young reaper's eyes widened. He knew that this demon was tricky and despite how he had given in to the constant advances, he wanted to fight or flee for that matter. Lust coated the demon's voice, readily arousing him. 

"Answer me, Will," the fiend purred, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"N-no," William muttered.

"What? You still defy me?" Sebastian looked into the golden eyes. "Hnnm," he purred once again, cupping his captive's erection. His action immediately elicited a soft, sweet moan from William. "Your body agrees yet you deny it. I should really do something about that... Perhaps tongue will convince your mouth otherwise..."

After a moment of staring, he captured the lips of William. Expectably, they soon were making out. Sebastian rolled his tongue into the eager, precious mouth. "Hnn," William squeezing his eyes shut, moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations across the demon's tongue. In response, Sebastian lightly bit his warm, soft, saliva-covered tongue. He then moved on to his lips, gently biting for a second before pulling away.

William panted, now staring into the eyes of the demon.

"That's much better," Sebastian cooed. "What a good boy. Are you ready to have some fun, Will?"

William nodded right away, lust drunk.

Sebastian unzipped William's pants, and reached into his boxers, pulling out his erection. "Ah, you're so hard, aren't you? It's sticky. Pre-cumming already? Why, I thought a handsome reaper like you would have more experience. It makes me want to fuck your ass much harder than I intended."

William gulped. It was true he wasn't experienced whatsoever. He was always so damn serious and aloof. However, he wanted very much to have someone fucking his ass- Sebastian for that matter. He would be very tight and had confidence that it'd make a nice home for the demon's cock.

Sebastian turned him around and ripped a mole in his jeans. Oh... Oh, yes. His mouth nearly watered. What a cute little hole. Oh, it was so wonderful looking. It was a nice light pink color and utterly inviting indeed. That tight ass would soon be his and no one else's. He would mate with the reaper, fucking him until he was senseless and going mad. But... But he had to taste it first. He licked his lips and got on his knees. Spreading the hole slightly with one thumb, he smiled. "I can tell you're going to be a very tight one. Such a sweet hole. I bet you taste good, Will."

"No... Please don't play with me. My asshole is so sensitive. It'll make me cum," William said. "But... And my cock hurts... It's so painful," he whimpered as he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian, focussed on his pretty hole.

Sebastian met his eyes when he heard the whimper. "Sensitive, eh? You play with yourself," he stated in awe. "I wanna see you cum without me touching your dick."

"N-no. Please!!-" Sebastian began licking the outside of his hole, swirling, and nibbling. "Se-sebastian..." He relaxed somewhat, but also aroused by the gentleness of the demon. He grabbed his erection, pumping himself slowly.

"Un-huh," Sebastian pulled away and removed William's hand from the pulsing cock, evoking a whimper. "Didn't you hear what I said? You're going to fucking cum from me playing with your goddamn asshole, you fucking slut. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOUR DICK HURTS, you will fucking spray your cum only by my tongue," he then shoved his face in between his ass again, but instead shoved his tongue inside.

"NOO, NOO, IT HURTS. I CAN'T- I CAN'T- I NEED TO CUM RIGHT NOW. I NEED TO CUM! CUM! I CAN'T CUM FAST ENOUGH," William's cock was throbbing and pulsing, moving somewhat up and down. He was so close... Yet so far.

Sebastian grabbed his hands tightly, but not too tight. He didn't want him to stroke himself again. Just a little torture. But in exactly a minute, William was cumming. He was cumming hard and moving his hips.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sebastian asked smugly.

"It was terrible... Absolutely terrible."

Sebastian smirked, giving a gentle squeeze to the luscious ass. "Now, don't you want me in your ass?" He gave him a rough squeeze and plunged into that sweet, soft, tight asshole. 

"Ah.. ah ah..." William panted hard, clenching his fists. "F-fuck me!!" He was getting just as hard as before.

Sebastian pounded into him harder and faster.. "Ah, my cock feels so good deep inside you," he said breathily. "F-fuck," he groaned. It was sooo sooo wonderful. He'd burst into him much sooner than he'd like.

"Se-se-sebastian! It's coming out again!! CUM- CUM!! CUM!!"

The demonic being loved having his name called. He touched the spot that drove William to scream in what sounded like agony, but truly was hardcore pleasure.

"HNNMMNN!!!" William moaned.

Frankly, Sebastian wasn't in a better state either. He was so close too. _Just a little more. Just a little more._ He was getting frustrated despite how tight William already was. "COME ON YOU STUPID CUNT. SQUEEZE YOUR _LOVELY_ ASS AROUND ME."

"Ah..." William murmured. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was in utter pleasure. Doing as his mate said, he felt much, much more.

Sebastian moved his dick in and out faster and faster. He was becoming sloppy inside him. His dick was slick with his own pre-cum. His cock must be drooling inside. "Oh - Oo, ooo," he moaned, stopping his movement for a second before sliding in and out slowly.

William gased. "No! No! MOVE."

"But William," he purred. "It feels so nice going slow. I'll ejaculate inside as I go slow. I'll draw out my orgasm. It'll be very pleasureful."

William went silent, but lightly panted.

"Oo, mm... That's right, my little slut, I'm cummin' now, aren't I?"

"Ahhhh! Ahh!" William cried out, feeling the warm sperm coat and fill his delectable insides. Oh, and he was cumming too!

Sebastian caught his lips, stilling inside him. "I feel so much better. Did you like our first mating?"

"M-maybe..."

_Liar._

They were mated for life.

**...**


End file.
